create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/New Bonds (Fanfic collab with Missette128)
Order *Createsans *Missette Part 1 Damian's POV: Me and my best friend, son and invention, Maddaton, were walking to school. Fortunately, it wasn't raining. When we arrived, people were staring. "I don't belong here..." He muttered. "Stay calm." I said. We got inside. There was a long assembly. "Oy vey..." Maddaton grumbled. I rolled my eyes. Part 2 Lex's POV: What on Earth was that.. thing?! I looked in digust. Damian, the loser inventor, built some sort or robot, but it looks like it's made from garbage! I looked back forward as I sat in a chair for the assembly, but Gabi was looking up at the ceiling at a fan. I rolled my eyes, she honestly had no brains. "Gabi!" I said, snapping my fingers, which caught her attention. "Huh?!" She said looking around. "You zoned out again." I said annoyed. Gabi giggled. "But the fan is really cool! It spins... and spins.. and spins..." I wacked the top of her head so she didn't zone out again. She yelped, and rubbed the top of her head. "Stop it." I hissed. I motioned my head to behind me. "Look at Damian and his freakish robot, it's disgusting." I said. Gabi tilted her head. "Who's Damian, and where is he?" She asked again. I face palmed, and rolled my eyes. I pointed to Damian 3 rows behind me. "There." I said. Gabi gasped. "Wow.. that thing with him is gross, but it's shiny!" Gabi said happily. "Yes, it is." I said in sarcasm. "I swear.. Damian's a freak." I said. Gabi's POV: That robot was cool! I looked at the fan again, but I then saw Josh sit in front of me. I gasped and blushed, drooling because I was lost in a daze when I saw him. "Stop!" Lex said, flicking my forehead. "He's not even that cute anyway.. trust me." Lex whispered. Wasn't..? But, he was so dreamy, and sweet, almost like ice cream! I looked behind me.. trying to find Damian. Boy, he was hard to spot, but I eventually saw him because of the robot he had. He was talking to the robot, but then some girl tripped over him. He had screamed, but had helped her up. The girl had orange hair. Lex looked where I was looking, and snickered. "Wow.. Damian's talking to a girl for once, shocking. But.. he doesn't like Zuri." She said thinking. "Who's Zuri..?" I asked confused. Lex rolled her eyes. "The redhead, genius." She said. "He liked Naomi, and it would be unfortunate if we revealed fake news that Damian liked Zuri, which would destroy any chances with him being with Naomi." Lex grinned evilly. I looked away from the fan. "Huh, what?" I asked. Lex groaned. "I'll tell you after the assembly." She said. Part 3 Maddaton's POV: I overheard one chick and another chick talking. After the assembly, I walked up to them. "Hey, I heard you talking about-" The blonde was so cute! Like, oh my gosh. I stopped mid-sentence. "What?" The other one said. I only managed little stutters. They left. Darn it, how can I admit I heard them if I can't even finish a sentence?! Part 4 Gabi's POV: That thingy had tried to say something to us.. but stopped, funny! "That robot was disgusting, how dare it even have the nerve to approach us." Lex said. "I thought it was funny, it stopped talking out of nowhere!" I giggled. Lex sighed in annoyance. "Oh, right I have to tell you what you're going to do." She said. I looked in confusement. "Me?" I asked. "Yes, you." Lex said. "I thought you could tell a bunch of people about Damian 'liking' Zuri on the school chat. Just made sure you go under a fake username." She said. I thought for a moment. It seemed hard to do that. I grinned anyway. "It'll be easy as pie!" I said with cheer. "Let's hope so." Lex muttered. Part 5 Maddaton's POV: I was having a breakdown when I got to class. Those two moronic girls, Damian and I didn't share a class, I felt misplaced, so I stood leaning against a wall and almost put the teacher in a coma. Then, I left. I have no sense of taste, I'm colorblind and I have a temper. Wow. I overheard talking in a supply closet. Them again. I listened to them. "I thought you could tell a bunch of people about Damian 'liking' Zuri on the school chat. Just made sure you go under a fake username." Oh no... I have to warn him! Then, another kid, reminded me of a bear grabbed my arms, while another opened the room. "We caught this trash can listening. "I'm not a freaking trashcan!" I yelled. Then, the brunette girl pulled out a roll of... Uh... Something... Unfamiliar. Part 6 Lex's POV: I snickered. "Sure you are, you look exactly like one." I said. I held up the roll of photos I had in my hands. "I can clearly show Damian talking to Zuri to the whole school, and what you are as well." I said. "How'd you get those so fast?!" The thing asked in anger. "I know a few people." I said with a snicker. "What should we do with this thing?" Freddy asked, restraining the robot. "Throw it in the supply closet." I said. "Wait, won't that hurt it?" Gabi asked. "Robot's can't feel, stupid." I said in sarcasm. "Hey, don't be so rude to her!" It commented. I rolled my eyes. "Freddy, throw it in. And Josh help him." I said. Josh didn't move. "Hello, are you deaf? Throw that hunk of junk and lock it in!" I shouted. Josh blinked. "O-Oh uh, right." He said. Gosh, he could be such a loser sometimes. They threw the robot in, and I locked the door, and put the key into my pocket. The robot banged on the door. "Well, we'll have one less inconvenience to worry about." I said with a smirk. Part 7 Maddaton's POV: Oh no! I'm claustrophobic. That's been an issue, it sabotages why he made me. I punched the door, but it didn't break. "Is this freaking door made out of platinum?!" I yelled in annoyance. I sat against it and sighed. I was the only other one that knew what they're up to, but I'm in here. If they find out - No. I'm not giving up so soon! Eventually, with enough punches, the door will fall! Part 8 Gabi's POV: Okay.. Lex said I needed, I can't remember! I looked at my computer, I was bad with this. She said I needed a fake name...? I looked at my computer, and typed in Sparkles. Everyone would believe that was a real person! Then I took out the piece of paper Lex gave me, and typed in what she wanted me to say.'' "Crazy news. I heard Damian had a crush on Zuri, how sad! Not like they'll ever date, anyway."'' Hm, I still didn't really remember who Zuri was.. I typed that in, and found sent. Lex said Damian liked another girl..? I forgot who. This was going to be funny! Part 9 Maddaton's POV: I finally got the door open. "Finally!" I yelled. I saw the girl that locked me in and growled. She ran over. "How did you get out?!" She yelled. "I'm a robot, sweetcheeks. If you expected me not to escape, you're an idiot." I said. "Well, you're too late. Gabi has the story posted." She said. Dang it! No, I got this. Part 10 Lex's POV: Gah! That stupid robot escaped, and now it's going to ruin everything! I managed to get to Gabi before the robot did. "Gabi, destroy the computer." I said. She looked around confused. "D-destory? Whaat?" She asked. "I mean break it, smash it. That stupid robot escaped, and will try to delete what you posted. If you destroy the computer, he'll never be able to delete the post." I said. Gabi still looked confused. "Will I get in trouble?!" She asked nervously. I groaned, and grabbed the computer, and threw it on the ground. It smashed into pieces. "Let's go." I said, dragging her along. We bumped into the stupid robot. "You better delete the post, or else!" It threatened. I snickered. "Whatever, go ahead and see if I care." I said. The robot ran into the thing, and I heard a yell. It saw the broken computer. "I can still get to another one." I said to himself. But, the school security had came after they heard a crash. I chuckled. "What is the meaning of this destruction?" One asked with anger. The robot look angered, and confused. "It wasn't me, it was those two girls, honestly!" It said. We had hid behind a corner, so the security guards didn't see us." "Nice try.. whatever you are." The other said. They both grabbed the robot. "You are the only one here, and near this computer. You have caused destruction of property, there will be severe consquences." I laughed in my head, we didn't get caught, and that robot would be gone! Gabi looked concerned. "Isn't this bad..? He got in trouble.." She said. I rolled my eyes. "No, it's not. Now he can't bother us for good anymore." I said. Part 11 Maddaton's POV: "Young... Thing. We need to contact your parents." The principal said. "He should be in class." I said. "What's his name?" I saw asked. "Damian." I responded. Damian came to the office. "This robot destroyed school property." A security guard said. "N-now, he has a t-temper, but u-unless someone made him really m-mad, he wouldn't destroy anything!" Damian protested. "We also found a broken door." The principal said. "I was locked in a room, what else was I s'posed to do? Risk getting rusted?" I said. "He wasn't built to destroy!" Damian yelled. I plugged a computer into my neck and played what I saw. "Even still. Perhaps River Bank can handle him." The principal said. I gently unplugged the computer, set it down and grabbed the principal by his shirt. The security guards restrained me. I heard two giggles. THEM AGAIN?!?! Part 12 Gabi's POV: Whoah.. it had a plug in it's neck! It was so cool! Lex laughed. "They're both in for it." Lex whispered. A security guard had walked by, and found us sitting watching what was happening in the office. "What are you two girls doing out of class?" He asked. I gulped, and Lex laughed nervously. Next thing I knew, we were in the office, like magic! "These two girls were out of class with no hall pass." He said. The robot had a cheesy grin, and I looked at it. It looked away.. weird. "Why were you two girls out of class?" The Principal asked. "We were going to get something for the gym teacher, she said we needed no hall pass." Lex lied. The robot scoffed. "No, she was spying on me! They both broke the computer." It said. Lex gasped. "We would never!" She lied again. "But.. Lex, we did break it." I said. Lex stomped on my foot, and had a nervous look. "You idiot.." She whispered to me. The Principal look angered. "Enough of this, all of you have detention! And will be responsible for cleaning up, and replacing the damaged property." He said. Lex glared at me, but I didn't know why. All I did was explain that we did do it, she knew that.. right? Part 13 Maddaton's POV: I converted my hand into a vacuum. I smiled evilly. We had to clean up the computer. I vacuumed it, then reversed onto the brunette's head. "My hair!" She whined. I laughed. "That's whatcha get." I said. She growled. I vacuumed the pieces up again. She was pretty angry. Part 14 Lex's POV: That stupid thing! My hair was nearly ripped off. I combed it, and went back to telling Gabi what to clean. "Put that into the blue can." I said, which for once she did correctly. I was telling her to put the next thing into the black can, and she tripped over both of them! The metal parts, and computer parts fell out. The robot snickered and I got angry. "You clumsy idiot, how can you be so dumb to knock both of them over?" I yelled. Gabi looked down, but that stupid robot stood in front of me. "Y'know, you don't have to be such a snob. It was an accident, she didn't mean it. You should do some work." It hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you scrap metal." I said. I couldn't wait for this to be over... Part 15 Maddaton's POV: "Oh, so original." I said. "She ain't your slave, so stop making her do your dirty work!" I yelled. She pushed me, I started firm. "At least I'm not made from a rusted car!" She said. "Again, original. "Were you born on the highway? That's where most accidents happen." I said. "You're as rotten as a dead chicken." She responded. "Humans sprang from apes. Guess you didn't spring far enough." I retorted. "Stalemate." She resigned. I smirked, then continued cleaning. Part 16 Gabi's POV: I didn't mean to knock the cans over! But, Lex was doing some of the work now..? That thingy had told her something, I forgot what, but that's when she started doing work. I picked up a piece of... something, and looked and the two cans. Which does this go in..? I was about to toss it into the black can, but the thing stopped me. "That piece of metal goes into the blue can, the glass goes into the black can." It said. "Thanks!" I beamed, tossing it into the blue can. After forever, we finished cleaning the mess we made. Lex flipped her hair back. "Finally, now I need to get a new manicure." She said, looking at he nails. The robot rolled it's eyes. Part 17 Maddaton's POV: So, I'm forced to transfer at the end of the semester. Great. I genuinely don't want to transfer, but whatever. That one brunette chick is annoying. All in all, I'm glad to get away from her. Part 18 Lex's POV: Ugh, thank gosh that's over. That robot literally is so annoying. I washed my hands, and then dried them while I was in the bathroom. Gabi and I had spent the whole day cleaning, and it was literally almost time to go home. I heard a scream, and saw Gabi managed to break the knob off the sink, which resulted in it exploding water everywhere. ''"Gabi, what's wrong with you!" I screamed. I went the opposite way or the water, and managed to shut the sink off. I still got droplets water on my shirt, and my hair damp. I glared at her. "Do you have to mess everything up all the time? You broke a sink!" I yelled at her. "B-but it was an accident, I swear!" She replied. "I don't care, it's not my problem. You can fix it yourself, because of you being dumb again." I said walking to the door. I stopped and turned around. "And Gabi?" I said, making her look up. "Make sure everyone sees that post about Zuri and Damian in school, or else." I threatened. I stormed out, and walked to my locker. Why did I get stuck with a dumb friend? Part 19 Rhonda's POV: I overheard the bathroom quarrel between Lex and Gabi, and honestly, I was ''beyond enraged!! I grabbed Lex by her hair. "Hey! My hair!" She whined. "Hair, shmair. I heard you threaten Gabi, you better apologize or else. I threatened. "Or else what? You'll cut my hair?" She said. "So scared!" She mocked. I pulled out scissors, and cut her hair shoulder-length, then left. Now the tables are turned, your lesson will be learned... Part 20 Gabi's POV: A girl, I forgot her name, Rosa, I think, cut Lex's hair short! I couldn't believe it, but why'd she do it. I saw Lex, and held down a laugh as she was beyond angered. She saw me, and glared. "Thanks to you, this happened." She said, rummuging through her locker. Huh, me? But I didn't cut her hair! I tilted my head. "I didn't cut your hair." I said. She slammed her locker shut, which made me jump. "No duh, sherlock! That stupid girl Rhonda did, because she wanted me to 'apologize' to you." Lex repeated. "Now, I have to get my mom to take me to Daisy's where they have to style my hair to look nice, and not like a chopped up mess!" Lex yelled in anger, causing me to shrink back. "L-lex, I'm sorry. I could um, cut your hair for you!" I suggested. "Are you out of your mind?! You ruined my day enough already, I shouldn't be the one with the cut hair, you should be! Maybe someone will dye your blonde hair brown." She said, the last word rolling off her tounge. I gasped, and held one of my braids. Lex grumbled. "For the rest of the week, you are strictly forbidden to talk to me unless I need you do to something for me, now get out of my sight." She said. I walked away, and wiped away some tears. I thought I saw that metal thingy look at me, but then it was gone. What did I do wrong? Part 21 Maddaton's POV: Who the heck does she think she is?! That uptight, overbearing, trashy, underdressing little... Ooh, my robot meters are going off the charts!!!! I took deep breaths, then punched the brunette's locker so hard, it broke in half. I then calmed down. I followed Gabi. "Uh, Gabriella?" I said to her. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "She has no right to treat you like that. You're forgetful, but you're not dumb. I forget things, too! Heck, I forgot that I wasn't allowed in the girls bathroom." I said. "Uh, Metal Guy... This is the nicest that anyone has ever been... Thank you." She said, then left. Part 22 Gabi's POV: That metal guy was actually really nice, and he just helped me a lot. I was walking in the halls, but then for the first time, I remembered something! That thing I wrote about er, Zoey and David? Wait, no, Zuri and Damian. Yea, that was it, was on the school chat, where everyone probably saw it! I panicked. That metal thing was friends with Damian I was pretty sure.. now I felt bad! I had to make things right. I decided I would talk to the metal thing, Zuri, and Damian to fix everything. But then.. what would Lex say? Part 23 Maddaton's POV: I saw the brunette in the hall with another brunette and tripped the shorter one. "Ow!" She whined. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!! That barely even hurt. You hitting my knee, that'd hurt. Have fun with the hair, by the way." I said, then walked away. Rhonda was watching. "That was awesome. Anyways, there's a rumor about Zuri and Damian going out." She said. "Lies, lies, LIES!!!! Dami doesn't even like Zuri as anymore than a friend!" I said. I had to get this patched up. Part 24 Lex's POV: That stupid robot! And my hair was the least of my worries right now. I heard Gabi might revolt against me.. and that wouldn't happened. I whipped out my phone, and sent a post under a fake user to the whole school. I snickered, that would work. Gabi's POV: People were.. laughing at me? My phone beeped, and I checked, and gasped. "Gabi Darnell has a huge crush on Josh Pines! I heard she even stalks him, how sad!" I felt sick. The post was under the name Poppy Wilson. But the only person who knew about my crush was.. no. How could she do this? I threw my phone into my bag, and ran down the hall. I collided with the robot, which ended up with me falling down. He looked angered, but then when he saw me, he lost some of it. "Are you okay?" He asked. I stood up, and grabbed my bag. "F-fine." I said. He looked at me. "Eh, you don't seem like it." He said. I sighed. "Lex posted my crush to the whole school! And now everyone knows.." I said in embarassment. The robot looked concerned. "Hey, listen, if people laugh at you for having a crush on that guy, forget them they're just bullies." He said. "It's kind of like what happened about Zuri and Damian..." He added. "But, I don't think I told you my name, I'm Maddaton." He said. "Mada what?" I asked. "Y'know what.. just call me Mad for now.." Mad said. I smiled, but then the Zuri and Damian thing came to my mind. "Um, Mad, about the Zuri and Damian thing.. I'm sorry about posting it, but we can fix it." I said. Part 25 Maddaton's POV: 3 can play the social media game! I used my arm. "Okay, fake name... Uh.. Oh!" I got an idea and typed it in. "Dusk Brook" was what I used. I typed up a story that was true. "You know that girl, Lexi Fever? You know what I mean. Anyways,she spread a fake rumor about Damian and Zuri, and I'm here to correct it. She made her "best friend" make it up, but this girl in particular was almost in a trance. So she likes Josh Pines, big deal. I like her. She's pretty, and her motives are good. Anyways, please, support her. She was bullied and sold out by her own best friend. Please, support Gabriella Darnell." I finished my post and turned off my arm. I hope this works... Part 26 Lex's POV: LEXI FEVER?!?! That drew the line. I marched up to the robot and Gabi, and shot a sharp glare. "I know you posted that, trash can." I said. "His name is uh, Madda, Madda.. his name is Mad!" Gabi retorted. I scoffed. "Wow, it has a name, and shut up Gabi, you caused ALL of this." I said. "Leave her alone, cakeface. She did nothing wrong to you, all you've done is been horrible to her!" It said. "Oh-ho-oh. That's wrong. She's ruined my life, she caused my hair to be cut, and she befriended you! To top it off, she has the brain of a toddler!" I yelled. I felt steam come out of my ears, and I looked at Gabi. "I should have never been your friend!" I yelled, before pushing her down. Gabi's POV: I fell on the ground hard, and felt my wrist snap. Great.. it was sprained! I saw Mad get furious, and he grabbed Lex with his robot hand. "Leave her alone, you bully!" He said, before tossing her away on the ground. I stood up, and yelped when I tried to move my wrist. He huffed. "She won't bother you anymore, and let's go to the nurse. Your wrist looks really bad." He said. I looked at my wrist, Mad was right. It was swollen, puffy, and bruised. Before we went, I looked at Mad. "Mad.. I just wanted to say, thanks. And that post you wrote was awesome." I said, before giving him a peck on his cheek. He somehow looked red, but smiled. "Y-You're welcome." He said. Well, hopefully my wrist wasn't really bad.. Part 27 Maddaton's POV: After we got to the nurse, she examined Gabi's wrist. "A cast should help. It'll take about 5 weeks to heal." She said. I nodded. Gabi had a cast on her wrist. I walked her out of the nurse's office. She smiled. "Thank you for helping me." She said, I nodded. Part 28 Gabi's POV: I had apologized to Damian and Zuri about the post, and they both seemed cool about it and forgave me. It was 2 days later when I saw Lex again, except her hair was cut evenly, and actually looked pretty in her new shoulder-length. But regardless, I was glad I wasn't under her grip anymore. I spotted Mad and Damian, and skipped over to them. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. Damian smiled and waved, while Mad looked over at Lex. "Gabi.. are you going to be okay with that snob back here?" He asked. I looked at Lex, while she was talking to some girls who were complimenting her haircut. I looked back at him and smiled. "Yep, plus, she'll have new minions for her sooner or later." I said, which they both laughed. Lex's POV: Well, Gabi was gone for good, but I'll find someone to do my work. I saw Gabi with those losers, glared, and then looked away and walked. That robot extended his foot, and tripped me! Gabi snorted, and Damian was hiding a laugh. I stood up and got angry. "Whoops." The robot said. I stormed off, and flipped my hair ignoring them. They weren't worth my valuable time. Part 29 Maddaton's POV: Gabi, Damian and I were at lunch. I wasn't eating. Purely cause I don't need to. I saw Lexi Fever. I laughed at what I called her. So I'm transferring at the end of the semester. I'll make the most Ican out of this school. For once, I'm not angry. I'm... Happy. The End Category:Blog posts